Chá das Cinco
by Mrs. Loockers
Summary: Mikoto obriga Itachi a participar de um chá das cinco com algumas mães e seus filhos. Será que o Uchiha pode achar alguma coisa interessante em meio ao tédio que ele pensava que teria fazendo uma atividade tão feminina? One-Shot ItaHina


Então, só pra esclarecer antes de começar:

Sasuke tem 11 anos e Itachi tem 15.

O nome da mãe da Hinata é Hikari(_luz_).

os amigos do Sasuke tem a mesma idade que ele.

O que está em itálico entre áspas são os pensamentos.

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

**Chá das Cinco**

- Eu não quero ir! Por que você não leva o Sasuke?

- Sem 'mas' Itachi. Você é o filho mais velho e por isso vai comigo. Assim como os outros filhos mais velhos vão com as mães.

Itachi encarou Sasuke que se segurava para não rir da cara do irmão mais velho. "_Às vezes não é tão ruim se o mais novo_", ele pensava naquele momento. O mais velho fuzilava com os olhos a face risonha do irmão.

- Entre logo no carro Itachi. Não quero chegar atrasada logo no primeiro dia!

O mais novo mostrou a língua para o irmão. Às vezes Sasuke parecia ter menos do que seus onze anos mostravam. Itachi se preparava para bater em Sasuke quando a mãe mirou-os.

- Não acredito que ia bater no Sasuke! Às vezes me esqueço que você é o irmão mais velho Itachi! Parece ser quatro anos mais novo quando na verdade é o inverso! Solte seu irmão e vamos logo.

Com uma última ameaça silenciosa, Itachi seguiu sua mãe em direção ao carro que os levaria até o chá das cinco. Um grupo de mulheres e seus filhos que se reuniam para perder tempo conversando, na visão dele.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

As mulheres conversavam animadamente dentro da sala, reparando de tempos em tempos o que os filhos faziam. As crianças, por outro lado, pareciam um pouco intimidadas em começar um diálogo com os desconhecidos.

Isso não durou muito tempo, já que em poucos minutos os mais velhos, de no máximo treze anos, formaram um grupo em que discutiam sobre escolas e afins. Os mais novos brincavam e alegravam o ambiente com suas risadas.

A campainha foi ouvida e a anfitriã abriu a porta.

- Mikoto! Cheguei a pensar que não viria mais. – A mulher encarou o rosto do garoto de olhos e cabelos negros como a noite, mostrando-lhe um sorriso enorme. – Que bom que trouxe o Itachi! Vamos entrar, ainda temos que esperar Hikari com a garotinha Hinata...

Os dois seguiram a mulher de cabelos ruivos que, apesar de um belo corpo, começava a mostrar os sinais da velhice. Itachi não pode deixar de notar que ela era bonita, quase tão conservada pela idade quanto sua própria mãe.

- Mãe... São todos mais novos aqui. Sasuke teria se enturmado bem melhor que eu! – Itachi ainda estava irritado por ter sido obrigado a participar de algo tão feminino quanto aquilo e insistia em dizer à mãe que queria voltar pra casa. Aos sussurros ele começava a convencer a mãe que poderia ser muito irritante quando queria. Uma hora ela vai ceder, ele pensava.

Mikoto suspirou e disse, cansada:

- Quer saber? Ature isso por hoje e da próxima vez eu trago o Sasuke.

'_Foi mais rápido do que eu pensei..._' Itachi sorriu de canto com a vitória. Ele não descansaria os ouvidos da mãe enquanto ela não lhe escutasse, por isso ela resolveu desistir.

- Mas... – Ele olhou de volta nos olhos tão parecidos com os seus. Ainda teria mais? – Você terá que se comportar exemplarmente hoje! Caso contrário, vai voltar aqui muita, muitas vezes!

A conversa aos sussurros terminava ali. Ele acenou em resposta e seguiu a mãe.

Conhecia a maioria dos rostos ali, mas só de vista. Nunca havia trocado uma palavra com nenhum. Quase todos estudavam em sua escola, por isso podia saber a idade deles. E sabia também que era pelo ao menos dois anos mais velho que os adolescentes dali. Seria uma longa tarde...

Itachi já notava o grupo de garotas que havia se formado e começava a cochichar sobre ele. '_Crianças_', pensava ele. Aquelas meninas deviam ser garotinhas que acabavam de entrar na adolescência e descobrir que podiam achar garotos bonitos. E Itachi sabia que ele se encontrava nessa categoria.

Olhou novamente ao redor. Uma cabeleira loira espetada que ele conhecia bem acenava desesperadamente para ele. Suspirou e avisou para a mãe que Naruto estava ali e que iria até ele. Mas não deixou de reforçar a idéia de que agora Sasuke era _realmente_ a melhor opção para aquilo.

Ele chegou à um pequeno grupo de quatro adolescentes, todos amigos de seu irmão mais novo. Ele conhecia os garotos, mas não fazia idéia de quem fossem as duas meninas.

- Itachi! Não sabia que você vinha... Onde está o Sasuke?

- Ele não veio. Minha mãe insistiu que o mais velho viesse...

- Entendo... Bem, esse é o Shikamaru, mas você já conhece. – Ele acenou para o garoto que seu irmão vivia chamando de preguiçoso e não pode deixar de concordar com Sasuke. Shikamaru não tentava disfarçar o quão tedioso se sentia. – E essas duas são Sakura e Ino.

Ele apontou para as garotas que ele não conhecia, mas pelo nome, sabia bem quem eram. Sasuke não chegava de bom humor em casa há três anos, quando as 'praguinhas-loiro-rosa' entraram na escola. Eram duas garotas que se diziam apaixonadas por ele e não paravam de persegui-lo.

Ele cumprimentou as duas que coraram com a presença de um garoto mais velho e riam, tentando chamar a atenção. Perdiam tempo.

Itachi ouviu novamente a campainha e se virou para ver quem havia chegado. Ele tinha escutado algo sobre Hikari e Hinata, então deviam ser as duas. As duas garotas do grupo falaram algo do tipo '_A Hina chegou_'. Itachi não pode deixar de pensar que talvez ela fosse outra das amigas do seu irmão que tentaria jogar charme pra cima dele. Grande engano.

A garota na porta realmente era da idade de Sasuke, mas não parecia nem um pouco com as duas ao seu lado. Enquanto Sakura e Ino usavam jeans e uma blusa colorida, 'Hinata' usava um vestido azul até os joelhos e uma sapatilha de bailarina branca. Até agora reparando suas roupas, Itachi olhou seu rosto. Como uma garota tão nova podia lhe chamar tanta atenção? As bochechas levemente avermelhadas pela vergonha de ter se atrasado e tantos olhares sobre si. Os lábios cheios e vermelhos naturalmente, sem qualquer marca de batom. E os olhos. Um par de luas cheias levemente escondidas pela noite escura que eram os cabelos azuis curtos. Ela era linda!

Itachi parou um momento de admirá-la e passou a observar a mulher ao seu lado. Ela era como a versão mais velha da garotinha. A única diferença realmente grande eram os cabelos longos que a mais velha possuía. Eram claramente da mesma família. Apesar de ele saber que eram mãe e filha, poderiam se passar por irmãs devido ao semblante jovial da mais velha.

Ele se assustou ainda mais quando a garota veio andando em sua direção, com o olhar baixo. Ela levantou os olhos e mirou o grupo. As 'praguinhas-loiro-rosa' exclamaram algo que ele não se deu ao trabalho de escutar somente admirando tal beleza tão perto de si. Quando ela falou, seus ouvidos se encheram de uma voz melodiosa e serena. Tudo nela fazia com que ele se sentisse alterado.

Voltou do transe que pareceu durar horas, sendo que haviam passado cerca de dois minutos. Ele voltou a raciocinar quando a voz que o atordoava lhe dirigiu a palavra.

- B-boa tarde Itachi. – Ela logo desviou o olhar, encabulada.

Mais uma vez, Itachi se assustou. Como ela poderia conhecê-lo se ele nunca havia visto tal beleza antes? Ele não podia ter deixado passar despercebida uma garota como aquela. Antes ela percebesse como ele estava, resolveu responder com um aceno de cabeça. Por que ninguém mais parecia ser afetado por ela? Naruto parecia nem se quer olhar para ela.

Foi então que ele percebeu como ela olhava para _ele_. Também tentava chamar a atenção, mas de uma maneira bem mais meiga e doce do que Ino e Sakura. Lançava olhares discretos para o loiro em intervalos de tempo variados. O loiro nem sequer notava, prestando mais atenção na conversa e olhando direto para a garota de cabelos rosa.

Itachi olhou para outro lado, tentando não pensar em maneiras de se tornar algo importante para a garota, quando viu que sua mãe parecia muito íntima da mãe do anjo ao seu lado.

Ele então associou os olhos. Conhecia aqueles olhos de algum lugar... Então se lembrou de uma empresa, que muito ajudava nos negócios de sua família. As empresas Hyuuga. Aquela garota devia pertencer àquela família já que ele havia conhecido um garoto, Neji, que possuía os mesmos olhos claros. Mas os olhos dele não possuíam o brilho dos de Hinata.

A comida foi servida e Naruto disparou para a mesa dos doces, atacando tudo o que via pela frente. Uma mulher ruiva chegou e lhe deu uma bronca. Kushina, mãe do loiro, conhecia Itachi e pediu que ele tomasse conta de Naruto para que esse não fizesse nenhuma falta de educação.

As mães se sentaram em uma mesa e conversavam novamente. As crianças foram apresentadas ao amplo jardim nos fundos da casa e correram para mais brincadeiras. Os que já estavam ou pensavam que já estavam velhos demais para isso continuaram na sala. Os grupos já estavam separados e voltaram a conversar.

Se as reuniões fossem assim, Itachi com certeza voltaria a todas elas. Só a presença de Hinata faria com que ele sacrificasse suas tardes de quinta-feira para comparecer à alguma casa e conversar com os garotos mais novos sem se importar.

Quando Sakura e Ino saíram para comer alguma coisa, Naruto e Shikamaru foram junto deixando Itachi e Hinata a sós.

- Então Hinata, você estuda com o Sasuke? – Aquele era outra das tantas perguntas que martelava em sua cabeça. Seu irmão mais novo teria lhe falado de alguém como ela.

- Somos da mesma idade, mas estamos em salas diferentes...

A partir de uma simples pergunta e uma resposta os dois trocaram um olhar. E daquele olhar, começaram as risadas e a conversa fluiu.

Ao final daquele chá das cinco, Itachi podia dizer que tinha feito amizades.

Na volta pra casa, Itachi disse para sua mãe:

- Não precisa chatear o Sasuke... Eu vou voltar com você nas próximas semanas.

Mikoto olhou desconfiada, mas preferiu não dizer nada. Quem sabe não tivesse nada além do interesse em voltar ao ambiente sem compromissos do chá? Mesmo assim, ficaria de olho. Ela tinha visto Itachi e Hinata sentados conversando e comentou com Hikari. Ambas adoraram que seus filhos estivessem se tornando amigos. E gostaram mais ainda quando eles se despediram com sorrisos e um beijinho na bochecha.

Hikari havia comentado que Hinata costumava ser extremamente tímida, mas parecia bem com Itachi. Talvez Hinata ainda fosse nova, mas iria crescer. A possibilidade animou as duas mães.

Aquele chá das cinco poderia unir um casal? Talvez sim...

**Fim!!**

_Gente, primeira ItaHina! _

_Peço desculpas por qualquer erro... E pra quem não gosta da Sakura e da Ino, coloquei as duas bem antipáticas na fic! XD_

_Esses dias me deu um surto criativo e estou escrevendo bastante! Estou na metade de um ItaHina (long) que vou começar a postar quando estiver pronto! Se esse for bem aceito, vou estar ainda mais animada a acabar rápido!_

_Então, vou esperar reviews! _

_Como diria Fran-chan:_

_Pedras ou flores, comentem!_

_Beijos!_


End file.
